Quer namorar comigo, Ginny Weasley?
by Ravei Potter
Summary: Shortfic! O castelo inteiro pensa que Harry e Ginny já estão namorando, mas o pedido oficial ainda não foi realizado. O que Harry fará para surpreender sua amada?
1. Chapter 1

_obs: 3 reviews e eu posto o próximo cap, ok?_

_Olá a você, que está aqui, lendo meu comentário nada necessário antes do capítulo! hehehe, Bom, eu estou trabalhando em outras fics, também, mas inicialmente esta será um shortfic! Quero apenas descrever uma ideia de como poderia ter sido o pedido de namoro do Harry para a Ginny, já que este não é referido nos livros! Espero que gostem, e aqui vai minha primeira shortfic! ;P :_

**Autora:** Raquel Veiga

**Gênero:** Comédia romântica.

**Shippers:** Harry P. e Ginny W.

**Censura:** Livre

**Resumo:** O castelo inteiro pensa que Harry e Ginny já estão namorando, mas o pedido oficial ainda não foi realizado. O que Harry fará para surpreender sua amada?

* * *

><p><strong>Quer Namorar Comigo, Ginny Weasley?<strong>

**Capítulo I **

**POV Harry**

Eu tenho que admitir. Eu estou muito, mas muito feliz mesmo. As duas últimas semanas passadas ao lado de Ginny anuviaram até mesmo minhas preocupações com relação a Voldemort. Não esqueci, mas me despreocupei. Um pouco, pelo menos.

Há duas semanas eu beijei Ginny Weasley pela primeira vez, logo após a grande vitória da Grifinória no Quadribol. Após todos esses anos, ela é minha.

Bom, não exatamente _minha_. Eu ainda não tomei coragem para fazer um pedido oficial de namoro. Mas não é por não querer. Eu quero muito oficializar meu namoro com ela, mas precisa ser algo especial, não posso simplesmente chegar até Ginny depois de uma aula de Transfiguração e dizer "E aí, Ginny, 'tá afim de namorar comigo"?

Não, nem pensar.

E por falar em pensar, é isso que eu preciso fazer. Meu pedido de namoro tem que ser perfeito, e eu preciso pensar no que eu vou fazer.

É, eu tenho um longo trabalho pela frente. Ginny Weasley pode ser tudo, mas é difícil de surpreender.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Harry Potter. Harry. Potter.

Gostei dele desde a primeira vez que o vi, na estação King's Cross, um ano antes de eu mesma poder ir para Hogwarts. Harry hoje é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, e muito mais que um melhor amigo meu.

Tira a parte do _melhor amigo_. Ele é _meu_. Meu Harry. O Escolhido. Aquele que demorou para reparar em mim, mas que quando reparou, não se arrependeu.

Mas, bem, ele não é bem _meu. _

Embora todos no castelo digam que estamos namorando, Harry ainda não me pediu em namoro. _Ainda_. Pelo menos, assim espero.

Acho que não suportaria ser rejeitada por ele, não mesmo. Mas também não acredito que ele vá fazer isso. Quer dizer, depois de todas as juras de amor que fizemos um ao outro, todos os "eu te amo", cada beijo, cada demonstração de carinho... Ele _não vai_ me deixar, eu não vou deixar ele me deixar!

Ai, não consegui evitar rir do que falei, ou pensei... Bom, só sei que acabei rindo sem motivo e Hermione percebeu. Se eu não controlar meus próprios pensamentos, ela vai acabar perguntando o que está acontecendo, e eu não estou afim de explicar o que passa pela minha mente.

E mais uma vez, o que passou pela minha mente foi a imagem de Harry. Onde ele estará agora?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Me encontrei com Ginny depois do almoço num corredor do terceiro andar por onde raramente outros alunos passavam.

- Como foi a sua manhã? – perguntei-lhe.

Eu sei, eu sei. Essa é aquela típica conversa dos pombinhos apaixonados e melosos, mas eu não consegui evitar. Nós éramos pombinhos apaixonados e melosos!

- Nada de especial. – respondeu ela. – Mas os professores continuam colocando pressão por causa dos NOM's – Ginny está no quinto ano – E além da pressão ainda nos enchem de matéria para estudar. Estou pirando, já.

- Ah, isso não é nada. Você sempre foi meio maluquinha, mesmo. – brinquei.

Mas meu pensamento estava distante, mil idéias passando na minha cabeça para o pedido de namoro perfeito. E, por muito que eu evitasse pensar nisso, Voldemort acabava passando pela minha mente, também. Eu não conseguia evitar imaginar o que ele estava fazendo, se estava matando trouxas, ou até mesmo recrutando mais bruxos para o lado das trevas.

Ficámos um tempo namorando e conversando, mas Ginny percebeu que eu não estava ali com ela, não completamente. Ainda estava pensando no que poderia fazer para ela se surpreender, e estava tendo umas idéias ótimas.

- ..., não acha, Harry? – ela me perguntou.

- Ahn? O quê? – disse eu, estupidamente, já que não prestei atenção no que ela falou.

- O que está havendo com você que não está me ouvindo? – reclamou ela, pondo as mãos na cintura, como sempre fazia quando estava se irritando.

- Nada de especial, meu amor, só estava aqui me lembrando de umas coisas que Dumbledore tem discutido comigo. Voldemort, sabe? – disfarcei eu. Ela não pareceu acreditar muito, mas pelo menos o "meu amor" a acalmou.

- Hum, sei. – disse ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. – O que ele tem aprontado?

E assim eu consegui estragar nosso horário de almoço, pois passamos o resto do tempo falando sobre Voldemort, ataques a trouxas e tantas outras coisas ruins. Eu fui realmente um idiota em puxar esse assunto, mas se bem que era ótimo falar sobre isso com Ginny, ela tinha opiniões muito interessantes.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Ah, mas o Harry vai ter que me contar o que está acontecendo! Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente, sempre fugindo de mim, sempre dando desculpas para não nos encontrarmos. Até o Ron, que é um perfeito despercebido, já percebeu que o Harry esteve sempre distraído nesses últimos dias. Ele não pode estar assim só por causa do Voldemort!

Na verdade pode. Harry sempre teve muita preocupação com esse assunto, mas como isso pode o impedir de me ver?

E para falar a verdade, eu acho que Hermione sabe o que está acontecendo. Sempre que estamos os quatro (eu, Harry, ela e Ron) na sala comunal, ela fica olhando de mim para Harry de um jeito engraçado e passa o tempo todo cochichando com ele nas aulas. Eles devem estar é tramando alguma...

Enfim, o Flitwick está falando sem parar sobre os NOM's. Isso já está irritando! Como se nós do quinto ano não soubéssemos que teremos que passar por essa tortura avaliativa este ano! A McGonagall então, é a professora que mais coloca pressão para estudarmos, pelo menos para nós da Grifinória, que pertencemos à sua casa.

Combinei de me encontrar com o Harry quando a aula acabasse, então ele deve me esperar na saída. Assim espero.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Não agüentei e contei para Hermione toda essa história louca de pedido de namoro. Ela riu da minha cara por eu não saber o que poderia fazer para impressionar Ginny, mas disse-me que iria me ajudar.

Até agora está cumprindo com a promessa e nossas ideias estão sendo unidas para que esse plano maluco seja levado em frente. Sim, porque eu já tenho um plano. E se tudo correr bem, será um dos melhores pedidos de namoro de sempre. A pior parte é conseguir autorização para pô-lo em prática. Vou precisar pedir a autorização de Dumbledore para que tudo corra como planejado, mas acho que se eu explicar meus motivos ele vai liberar o que eu preciso.

Se tudo der certo, o pedido de namoro será feito nesse final de semana, sábado à noite, mais precisamente, e eu precisarei de um bom motivo para tirar Ginny da sala comunal.

Acho que não vai haver complicações quanto a isso, já que eu meio que ando evitando-a, para que ela não perceba o que eu estou fazendo. Ginny é observadora o suficiente para ver que eu estou agindo diferente então eu prefiro evitá-la a encarar suas perguntas curiosas.

Isso mesmo, o _grande_ Harry Potter, que tantos chamam de _herói, _está fugindo de uma garota.

Se bem que não é uma garota qualquer. Minha garota vira uma verdadeira fera quando não consegue o que quer e eu não recomendo a ninguém escutar ou ficar perto de Ginny quando esta fica irritada.

Então eu fico aqui, na biblioteca, fingindo estudar quando na verdade estou esperando Hermione vir me avisar que Ginny já subiu para o quarto dela e que o caminho está livre para que eu possa ir dormir, também.

E por falar nisso, lá vem ela. Juntei minhas coisas e seguimos na direção da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Quando vai falar com Dumbledore? – perguntou-me Hermione.

- Amanhã mesmo. – eu respondi. – Ele marcou uma reunião comigo no escritório dele para ver se eu consegui mais informações do Slughorn, mesmo sabendo que eu não tive nenhum avanço.

- Bom, boa sorte, então. E boa noite. – despediu-se ela, subindo para o dormitório feminino quando chegamos à sala comunal.

- Boa noite.

Mas eu ainda fiquei um tempo olhando a lareira antes de ir para o quarto, no qual Ron roncava tão alto quanto uma motosserra.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Não acredito que estão fazendo isso comigo! Só pode ser um complô contra mim!

Ok, posso estar até exagerando, mas isso tudo está muito estranho.

Harry, como eu imaginei, estava me esperando na saída da sala. Fomos passear um pouco nos jardins, já que o dia estava tão bonito, mas depois do jantar ele simplesmente desapareceu!

Fiquei estudando durante um tempo no salão comunal, ou pelo menos, tentando estudar. Passei o tempo todo olhando para a entrada e parava a cada vez que o quadro da Mulher Gorda de abria para mais um aluno entrar, e nenhum deles era o que eu queria ver.

Quem estava adorando me ver desse jeito era Hermione, aquela vira-casaca. Fica rindo da minha cara toda vez que alguém entra e não é Harry. Tenho certeza que ela sabe onde ele está, e eu vou arrumar um jeito de descobrir também.

- Por que você simplesmente não me diz onde ele está? – perguntei para ela, enfim.

- Ele quem? – disse ela, se fazendo de desentendida enquanto tentava não rir.

- Você sabe muito bem de quem estamos falando. – retruquei, revirando os olhos, e tentando não pular no pescoço da minha amiga-quase-irmã-e-cunhada. – Onde está o Harry?

Ela deu de ombros antes de responder.

- O namorado é seu e eu que tenho que saber por onde ele anda?

- Eu sei que você sabe onde ele está e não quer me contar! Mas eu ainda vou descobrir o que vocês dois estão armando! – ignorei a parte do namorado, já que Hermione sabia perfeitamente que não estávamos namorando ainda.

E assim fiz minha saída teatral, jogando uma almofada na cara de uma Hermione que não conseguiu evitar e começou a rir, enquanto eu saía revoltada na direção do meu quarto.

Mas eu não subi, tampouco fui dormir. Me escondi atrás de uma coluna na escada e fiquei esperando para ver o que Hermione faria.

Como eu inteligentemente imaginei, ela não continuou sentada no sofá estudando nem subiu para dormir também, como eu supostamente estaria fazendo. Ela saiu do salão comunal, e eu sei perfeitamente quem ela foi procurar.

Fiquei ali, sentada nos degraus da escada, esperando. Eles não demoraram muito e logo Hermione se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Eu subi as escadas correndo e fiquei esperando ela no último degrau.

Hermione ficou, como eu já esperava, surpresa ao ver que eu estava ali.

- Gi-Ginny? – gaguejou ela. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te esperando, oras! – disse eu, como se fosse óbvio. Para completar o drama, cruzei meus braços contra o peito.

- Mas você não disse que ia dormir? – perguntou ela, obviamente despreparada para aquela situação.

- E ia. Mas eu mudei de ideia e preferi esperar a minha _amiga_, que interessantemente foi buscar o meu garoto onde quer que ele estivesse escondido. – nossa, eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- E que motivos Harry teria para estar escondido, hein? – agora ela me pegara. Eu é que não estava esperando que ela fizesse uma pergunta desse tipo, se bem que é _bem _Hermione, mesmo.

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de responder, pensando.

- Eu não sei, - comecei – mas você sabe e vai fazer o favor de me contar!

- Não tenho nada pra te contar, Ginny. – disse ela, tentando não rir dos olhares fuzilantes que eu estava lhe lançando.

Ela tentou passar por mim e entrar no seu quarto, mas eu fui mais rápida e parei na sua frente.

- Tem sim. O que você e o Harry estão escondendo de mim? – perguntei, agora sorrindo, me achando a vitoriosa e pensando que ela iria me contar. Ela não poderia armar um escândalo já que a maioria dos alunos estava dormindo e poderia estranhar a situação.

- Me desculpa, Ginny, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir dormir. – disse ela antes de se livrar de mim.

Isso mesmo! Ela, com um movimento rápido e inesperado, desvencilhou-se de mim e correu para o quarto, trancando a porta rapidamente atrás de si, me deixando bufando enraivada.

Acabei desistindo de pedir (mandar, na verdade) ela abrir a porta, e me dirigi finalmente ao meu quarto, totalmente revoltada, e com certeza tão vermelha quanto meus cabelos.

Ah, mas esses dois ainda vão me pagar!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, gente, como eu disse ali no comecinho, essa será uma shortfic (eu espero, pelo menos, já que sou uma descontrolada e nunca consigo parar de escrever!). Deve ter, no máximo, 4 ou 5 capítulos, isso se render tanto!

Estou, além desta fic, escrevendo e publicando a AHUC (ainda há uma chance). Dêem uma olhada lá, é meio que aventura com humor! ;P Quem já acompanha sabe que eu tenho essa mania horrível (ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista) de fazer caps pequenos! xP

Deixem reviews, ok? Quero saber se estão gostando do meu modo de escrever e da estória em si! O botão ali em baixo não morde, gente! hehehehe

Não tenho data certa para publicar o próximo cap, então fiquem atentos!

Sem mais enrolação,

_bjss_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eu realmente esperei por pelo menos um comentáriozinho insignificante, mas já que este não veio, vou publicar o capítulo assim mesmo:_

**Capítulo II **

**POV Harry**

Um dia desses eu vou imitar Hermione e me enfiar na biblioteca.

Sério.

Mas não para estudar, ou algo do gênero. Eu preciso urgentemente encontrar um livro do tipo "Como entender as mulheres" ou "10 simples passos para descobrir o que acontece na mente feminina", porque eu estava precisando.

Acho que Ginny não percebeu que isso de "ignorar" vindo da minha parte é (ou será) algo bom para ela!

Mas, pensando bem, quem entenderia?

Perguntei a hermione hoje de manhã como Ginny estava reagindo a tudo isso, e ela disse algo parecido com "Bom, Harry, você não quer que uma garota fique feliz porque o _namorado_ dela – sim, ela enfatizou o _namorado_ – está ignorando-a, não é?" e me deixou com cara de bobo no corredor, enquanto seguia para sua aula de Feitiços, satisfeita com a própria resposta.

E Ginny?

Então, ela me viu hoje de manhã, mas permitiu-se apenas a virar o rosto para outro lado e fechar a cara. É, tão imatura quanto eu.

Sim, porque eu _sei_ que estou sendo imaturo em ignorá-la, mas, Merlin, é para _ela_!

Sem problemas, vou falar com o Dumbledore hoje para garantir tudo. Eu não sei porquê, mas acho que ele ainda vai me _apoiar_. Afinal, é uma _boa causa._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Se ele vai me ignorar, eu também vou ignorá-lo.

Isso mesmo, _ignorar_. I-G-N-O-R-A-R.

Não era isso que ele estava fazendo? Então. Eu corri atrás dele por vários anos, agora ele que venha atrás de mim, se quiser.

Hermione fica olhando de mim para ele de uma forma engraçada desde hoje de manhã no salão principal, e olhe que ela mexeu bastante a cabeça, já que eu e ele estávamos em pontas opostas da mesa da Grifinória.

Hunf!

Ainda tenho aula de Adivinhação esta manhã!

Eu não levo o mínimo jeito para Adivinhação, mas Ron está me ajudando. Na verdade, ele só está me ajudando a inventar mentiras para por nos meus trabalhos, já que as minhas esgotaram e Ron tem umas bastante interessantes que vão deixar a Trelawney mais que satisfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>

Assim como eu esperava, não consegui informações decentes do Slughorn. Dumbledore não ficou "feliz" com isso, mas acabou aceitando.

Mas o personagem principal da conversa não foi o Slughorn, e sim minha querida Ginny.

Preciso dizer que Dumbledore me deu o maior apoio? Contei para ele todo o meu plano maluco com relação ao pedido de namoro, e ele simplesmente abriu um grande e satisfeito sorriso.

"Vou ajudá-lo no que precisar, Harry." foram as palavras exatas dele. E com Dumbledore do meu lado, que mais eu poderia querer?

Ah, sim, uma Ginny novamente feliz e radiante por estar comigo, assim como eu estava. Mesmo que não o demonstrasse.

Voltei para a sala comunal. Estava bastante vazia, levando em consideração que a maioria das pessoas presentes era alunos do quinto anos estudando para NOM's. Devo referir que Ginny não estava lá? Bom, Ron também já estava no seu dormitório, então fui contar as novidades para a única pessoa próxima minha que sabia do que eu estava falando.

Contei para Hermione a reunião com o diretor, e ela, impressionantemente, conseguiu ficar mais feliz do que eu.

- Você já percebeu que esse plano vai dar _muito_ certo? – ela perguntou, alegre.

- Assim espero. – eu respondi – Mas qual o porquê de toda essa felicidade?

- Ginny está totalmente _fula_ com você! – ela exclamou, um sorriso de orelha a orelha que eu apenas não consegui entender.

- E como isso pode ser uma coisa boa? Quero dizer, e se isso me prejudicar na hora de colocar o plano em prática? – eu perguntei.

- Simples. – ela começou. Eu realmente nunca entendi Hermione e seus planos, mas de alguma forma eles sempre funcionavam. – Ela não vai negar encontrar-se com você quando o momento chegar, por conta da curiosidade dela com relação ao jeito como você anda agindo. E pode ter a certeza que ela anda fazendo suposições sobre o que está acontecendo com você. Hoje mesmo ela me perguntou se eu sabia se você tinha arrumado outra garota, e...

- Como ela pode pensar isso de mim? – eu interrompi.

- Ela depois esquece isso. Agora me deixa continuar. – ela pediu, e eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Toda essa fúria e curiosidade dela, juntas, vão tornar a sua surpresa melhor ainda sob o ponto de vista dela!

Eu não entendi de primeira, mas logo um sorriso começou a se formar no meu rosto quando eu processei o que Hermione me disse.

Se Ginny pensasse que eu estava de mal com ela, ou até mesmo que eu não a queria mais, tudo seria mais surpreendente! Sua personalidade forte e sua alta curiosidade não deixariam que ela ficasse num canto se lamentando e sim pelo castelo, andando raivosa e me pedindo explicações.

Isso só me provou que não seria difícil mandá-la à sala de Poções – que eu tanto odiava – no sábado à noite.

Finalizei os planos para o fim de semana ali mesmo, na sala comunal (que estava bastante vazia), com Hermione, até ser tarde o suficiente para que precisássemos ir dormir.

Sábado seria um dia inesquecível.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Ok, algo estava muito estranho.

Durante esses dois últimos dias pra lá de estranhos, eu e Harry ainda saíamos pelo castelo e conversávamos normalmente, embora ele não parecesse muito terreno. Quero dizer, ele estava um tanto quanto aéreo. Mas já estamos na hora de almoço e ele não dirigiu uma única palavra a mim o dia inteiro!

Sr. Potter, se eu descobrir que você está com outra... Você vai passar de "O Escolhido" ou "O Menino Que Sobreviveu" para "O Assassinado não-sobrevivente ao Ataque de uma Ruiva-Em-Fúria".

Sim, porque eu não vou ficar igual uma certa garota enjoada (lê-se: Cho Chang), que ficava chorando e se lamentando no dormitório e nos banheiros femininos.

Enfim, eu só posso estar viajando.

Harry nunca me trairia. Nunca mesmo. Eu tenho plena confiança nele. Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo por ele. Eu pularia de uma ponte por ele. Eu... Já deu para entender. E mesmo nós não estando "juntos", ele não faria isso comigo. Simplesmente não é da natureza dele. A não ser que os genes paternos dele de repente venham à tona, pois pelo que eu sei, o pai dele foi o maior _galinha_ da escola, juntamente com o infelizmente falecido Sirius Black. Mas nem o pai dele seria capaz de fazer isso, então...

E lá estou eu viajando de novo. Sério, eu tenho que parar de dar asas à minha imaginação e me concentrar neste maldito dever de Poções (que por sinal já está, como pode ser visto, me tirando do meu juízo perfeito).

Agora vou me concentrar nos ingredientes nojentos destas poções inúteis e igualmente nojentas e em todos os efeitos delas. É para entregar na semana que vem, mas amanhã já é sábado e eu ainda tenho muita coisa para estudar.

Por falar nisso, vou precisar da ajuda de Hermione nos estudos.

E por falar em Hermione, ela acabou de passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, acompanhada pelo Harry. Eles estão com aquela cara que sempre fazem quando estão tramando alguma que ainda vai dar o que falar...

Poções. _Poções_. P-O-Ç-Õ-E-S! Preciso me concentrar ou vou reprovar!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry <strong>

É sábado! SÁBADO!

E sim, eu estou empolgado.

Mas não preocupado. Não mesmo. Preocupado eu estaria se eu não tivesse a certeza que a Ginny vai dizer que sim assim que eu a pedir...

Peraí. Ela vai aceitar, certo?

Mesmo eu tendo ignorado-a por estes dias, ela ainda me quer como namorado, não quer?

Pronto, foi só eu começar a pensar burrice que já fiquei nervoso. E lá vou eu ficar enchendo a Hermione (que pacientemente ouve minhas reclamações e idiotices e a única que sabe do meu plano além de mim mesmo e o Dumbledore), tudo por conta de um simples (ou não) pedido de namoro a ser realizado na noite do dia presente.

- Que cara é essa? – me perguntou Ron, enquanto íamos para a aula. – Parece que você comeu alguma coisa estragada, você está pálido.

É, basta pensar em coisas que não me deixariam _nada _feliz e meus amigos (que eu ainda acho que me conhecem melhor que eu) percebem.

- Nada não. Só estou pensando no que eu poderia fazer para tirar umas informações do Slughorn no final da aula. – eu menti.

- Ah, ok. – eu devo ter parecido bastante convincente, porque Ron acreditou. – E o que você está pretendendo fazer?

Oh-oh. Eu não tinha pensado nessa parte da conversa.

- É, bom, eu provavelmente vou ficar no final da aula, puxar um pouco de assunto de Poções com ele e ver se consigo fazer ele falar. – um pouco de _veritaserum_ seria suficiente, mas Dumbledore não aceita...

Foi mais fácil convencer Ron que estava tudo bem comigo do que seria convencer Hermione, e eu tinha me saído bem com essa desculpa inventada na hora.

A verdade é que o resto do dia passou lentamente para mim, sem ver Ginny e, estranhamente, sem ver Hermione. Ela não teria desistido de me ajudar com o meu plano em cima não hora, pois não?

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny <strong>

Rápido! Eu preciso me apressar!

Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry e eu preciso ajudá-lo.

Ainda não sei o que foi, e ainda não consegui fazer Hermione me contar o que houve com ele, mas eu tenho que confiar nela, certo?

Ela entrou desesperada no meu dormitório falando coisas sem sentido.

- Rápido, Ginny, rápido! – ela gritou. – Você precisa vir!

- O que foi, Hermione? – eu perguntei, me levantando da minha cama e tirando o livro do colo.

- É o Harry, Ginny! Venha comigo.

Entrei em alerta assim que o nome dele foi pronunciado.

- O que houve com ele?

- Você precisa me ajudar! – foi tudo o que ela disse.

- Mas como? – dá pra perceber que nesse momento nós duas já estávamos parecendo umas loucas desesperadas.

- Aqui. – disse ela, me passando uma mochila. – É minha mochila de primeiros socorros. – ela explicou. A situação devia estar bem séria. – Leva com você. Eu preciso ir na frente, mas você tem que ir buscar uma caixa na sala de Poções...

- Como? Não estou entendendo nada! Me explica com calma! E por que você mesma não leva a mochila e vai à sala de Poções?

- Porque você é mais rápida e menos destrambelhada que eu. Eu provavelmente demoraria muito mais tempo e ainda tropeçaria o caminho todo. – verdade. - Mas agora vá! Leve a mochila, vá à sala de Poções, vai ter uma caixa lá, você precisa pegá-la, mas não a abra por nada deste mundo, ok? Depois vai para a casa do Hagrid, sem parar pelo caminho! Eu estou indo para lá agora. – ela disse tudo rapidamente, e eu só tive tempo de confirmar toda essa maluquice sem sentido com a cabeça antes das duas descermos as escadas do dormitório correndo, seguindo rotas diferentes assim que saímos do salão comunal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Oi, gente! Tudo bem?

Espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo!

Galera, é assim, eu não quero comentários de 500 mil palavras não, ok? Basta um simples "oi, eu estou lendo sua fanfic!" ou algo do gênero. ahsuahsuahsua

Queria testar algo com vocês e poupar-vos de ter que arrumar algo para escrever: me mandem em ":)" se vocês gostaram do cap, um ":(" se não gostaram ou um ":s" se não atingiu as vossas expectativas!

Obrigado a todos os que leram, os hits do primeiro cap foram ótimos! :3

_bjss_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aneleeh - **Hey! Ah, a Hermione é sempre a Hermione! hehehe Que bom que está gostando da fic, espero que goste deste cap! bjss

**yuki - **Verá neste capítulo! hehehe

**Cah Weasley Potter, Bela Weasley Malfoy Granger, avril ramona lavigne **e** Bela Weasley Malfoy Granger - **Respondi às vossas reviews pelo Private Messaging! Obrigada por terem comentado!

_Gente linda, obrigada pelos comentários no último capítulo, fiquei muito feliz! Aqui vai o terceiro cap:_

**Capítulo III **

**POV Ginny**

O que Harry teria aprontado?

Pelo que eu entendi (do pouco que Hermione conseguiu me contar) ele estava ferido, ou algo parecido. Então saí em disparada para as masmorras, afim de pegar logo a tal caixa que Hermione me pedira para pegar.

A mochila que carregava nas costas é que não me ajudou muito na hora de correr, já que estava pesada.

O que raios Hermione colocara ali? Não parecia uma caixa de primeiros socorros, e sim um hospital inteiro. Será que ela assaltou o st. Mungus?

Enfim, quando finalmente cheguei à sala de Poções, fui procurar a caixa, mesmo não sabendo como era. Não foi muito difícil encontrá-la, ela estava logo na primeira mesa, então pude vê-la assim que entrei.

Mas parecia tão velha e inútil, sem contar que estava tão leve que eu me perguntei o que poderia ter ali que interessasse a Hermione.

Vai saber, aquela garota é maluca.

Tarefa cumprida na sala de Poções. Segui correndo para a casa do Hagrid, ainda preocupada com Harry. Caixa na mão, mochila nas costas. Não havia aberto nenhum dos dois, tal e qual me fora pedido. Viu, quando eu quero eu sou bastante obediente e prestativa.

Passei pelos corredores, que estavam excepcionalmente vazios, talvez porque fosse hora de jantar, e estavam todos no salão principal, mas não parei para me preocupar com isso. Estava quase saindo do castelo.

Assim que passei os portões algo estranho aconteceu. A caixa (que para mim ainda estava vazia) começou a soltar um brilho e a tremer de leve.

Peraí, parecia até uma ch...

Olhei no meu relógio para ter a certeza. Eram 19:00h em ponto. E eu havia sido enganada.

Esse foi meu último pensamento antes de sentir tudo girar ao meu redor e cair em cima de uma areia branca e fofa.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Hermione. É. Um. Gênio.

Ou seria uma _gênia_? Bom, de qualquer forma, tudo deu certo.

Exatamente às 7:00h da noite Ginny foi transportada até onde eu estava.

Pelo que Hermione me disse, tinha sido preparada uma mochila com roupas e outras coisas para Ginny e a chave de portal seria pega pela mesma. O que Ginny não sabia é que nada havia acontecido comigo. Na verdade, eu estava perfeitamente bem, esperando-a à beira da praia de uma ilha deserta que Hermione encontrou para nós, onde teríamos um jantar romântico.

Antes de Ginny reparar que se encontrava no mesmo ambiente que eu, ela olhou curiosa à sua volta, tentando identificar onde estava, coisa que não conseguiria sem mim.

Quando ela finalmente me viu, a reação dela foi a que eu já esperava: surpresa.

- Harry? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Surpresa! – eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada de especial. – eu menti. – Só achei que seria bom pedir desculpas pelo jeito que eu tenho te tratado esses dias, por isso te trouxe até aqui. Pensei que fosse gostar.

Ela pareceu digerir um pouco a informação antes de falar.

- E onde estamos?

- Algures no Caribe, pelo que Hermione me contou. – eu dei de ombros.

- Caribe? – ela perguntou. Logo pude ver que ela entendeu o plano todo... ou pelo menos parte dele, já que ela não sabia do pedido que seria feito esta noite. – Peraí, tudo isso foi um plano, certo? Hermione soube o tempo todo! Ela deu uma desculpa de que você estava mal ou algo do gênero porque sabia que eu não viria até você se não tivesse um bom motivo! – de repente ela estava bastante fula.

- É, bem... surpresa! – eu repeti, numa tentativa de trazê-la novamente à ilha antes que ela me matasse de raiva.

Pareceu funcionar, já que ela olhou novamente à sua volta.

- Não estamos invadindo propriedade privada? – ela perguntou, olhando para mim. – Quero dizer, essa ilha não tem dono? Eu não acho que deveríamos estar aqui...

- Não se preocupe. A ilha é abandonada por ser de difícil acesso. – eu expliquei. – É só por causa disso que nós estamos aqui.

- Ah, hum... ok, então. – ela disse.

De repente o silêncio reinou entre eles. Foi Ginny quem falou primeiro.

- Eu ainda não entendi uma coisa.

- O quê? – eu perguntei.

- Por que Hermione me mandou carregar essa mochila horrivelmente pesada que, por sinal, está acabando com minhas costas?

- Ah, isso. Tem roupas aí dentro, para que você possa se arrumar. – não que ela precisasse, mas ainda assim, íamos para um jantar romântico, e Hermione tinha separado umas roupas para ela, então...

Acho que foi aí que ela reparou que eu já estava devidamente arrumado para a ocasião. Tinha vestido um terno, simples, mas ainda assim um terno, e tinha tentado de todas as maneiras possíveis deixar o cabelo arrumado. Digamos que esta última parte não funcionou.

- Agora 'tá explicado. – ela disse, confirmando com a cabeça. – Mas onde eu posso me trocar?

- Tem uma tenda ali atrás. – apontei para uma árvore. – Foi montada para você.

Ela confirmou mais uma vez e andou calmamente até onde eu tinha apontado, sem me dirigir mais uma palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Sim, eu estava surpresa.

Sim, eu estava gostando de tudo isso.

Mas ainda não tinha entendido a verdadeira razão de Harry me trazer até aqui.

Quero dizer, a ilha é simplesmente linda, a água é cristalina e pelo que pude ver, a mesa onde íamos jantar, iluminada apenas por velas, estava belamente arrumada.

A parte errada da cena era eu, de uniforme, enquanto Harry estava todo elegante naquele terno dele. Por isso fui logo me trocar.

Hermione tinha feito uma ótima seleção de coisas para mim. Além de um vestido vermelho básico, tomara-que-caia, ela havia incluído sapatos, maquiagem e acessórios para o cabelo.

...

Posso até ter demorado um pouco para me arrumar, mas a reação de Harry quando me viu foi satisfatória o suficiente.

- Você está linda, sabia? – ele disse.

Eu apenas sorri para ele.

Olhei para a mesa e Harry entendeu o recado. Me levou até lá e puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, apenas. Mas depois que reparei que as únicas coisas que estavam na mesa eram a toalha (muito bonito, por sinal), velas, pratos (para duas pessoas), talheres e copos. – Vamos comer o quê?

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- É escolha sua. Feche os olhos e imagine o que quer comer.

Fiz o que ele pediu. Me lembrei da minha família, que eu já não via há algum tempo. Me lembrei de como eu sentia falta de casa, do carinho da minha mãe e da atenciosidade do meu pai. Assim que abri os olhos vi nada mais nada menos que a comida da minha mãe sendo servida nos nossos pratos.

- Saudades da Sra. Weasley? – Harry perguntou, rindo.

- Sempre. – ri com ele.

Uma música suave começou a tocar como plano de fundo assim que começamos a comer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Até agora tudo estava correndo bem.

Mas a cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais nervoso, mesmo que não o demonstrasse.

E se na hora eu ficasse sem saber o que falar? Ou começasse a falar e me embolasse todo e ela não entendesse minhas intenções com este "encontro"?

Respirei fundo quando terminamos de comer e chamei-a para dançar. Tocava uma música calma que me deixou relaxar um pouco. Mas só um pouco mesmo, porque assim que demos os primeiros passos eu me lembrei que não levo o mínimo jeito para dançar.

- Anda precisando de umas aulinhas de dança, Sr. Potter. – ela brincou, rindo da minha situação.

- Imagino. Por acaso conhece alguma professora que pudesse me dar essas tais aulas? - eu perguntei, entrando na brincadeira.

Eu pensei que ela fosse referir a si mesma como professora de dança, mas me enganei.

- Ah, conheço sim. – ela disse. – O nome dela é Minerva McGonagall. Se você quiser, posso te apresentar a ela.

- Não, obrigado. – disse eu, com uma careta, fazendo ela rir mais ainda. Ela referiu-se à McGonagall por conta das aulas de dança que ela deu aos alunos no quarto ano, para o baile do Torneio Tribruxo.

Dançamos juntos (mesmo que desajeitadamente por minha parte) duas músicas inteiras, mas depois eu me separei dela.

- O que foi? Não vai me dizer que já cansou? – ela riu.

- Não, não é isso. Só achei melhor parar de pisar seus pés antes que eles inchassem ou algo parecido.

Nós dois rimos.

- Ginny, queria pedir desculpas por ter te ignorado durante essa semana. – eu comecei.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas. Eu só queria saber o porquê.

- Bom, digamos que este jantar não foi para te fazer um pedido de desculpas.

- Não? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Então para que foi? Você não faria algo tão elaborado sem motivo nenhum.

- Você tem razão. Na verdade, foi para te fazer um outro tipo de pedido.

Fiquei em silêncio e olhei para ela com expectativa, esperando sua reação.

- Será o que eu estou pensando? – ela perguntou, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

- Provavelmente. – respondi. – Você é bastante inteligente.

Fiquei em silêncio mais uma vez, tomando coragem.

- Então? – ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Não deveria ser eu fazendo uma pergunta?

Foi com esse pensamento que eu me ajoelhei na frente dela e peguei sua mão, nervoso.

- Bem, é... bom, você sabe que eu não levo jeito para essas coisas e tudo mais... – eu comecei.

- Sim... – ela me desafiou a continuar.

- É, bem,... Ginny Wesley, você quer,... você sabe... _namorar comigo_? – eu perguntei, olhando diretamente para ela, afim de ver sua reação.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Uhul! FINALMENTE!

Ele parecia mais nervoso do que eu alguma vez o vira. Sério, eu era tão assustadora assim?

- Bom, me deixa pensar um pouco. – eu brinquei, com um falso ar sério. Coloquei minha mão livre na cintura e fiz uma cara de drama.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- É, eu acho que... é _claro que sim_, seu bobo! – eu disse, sorrindo para ele, mais feliz do que nunca.

Ele se levantou e me deu o que os trouxas chamam de "beijo de cinema".

Abracei-o forte junto a mim, e minha única vontade no momento era de nunca mais o soltar.

Mas tivemos que nos separar.

Ficámos olhando um para o outro sorrindo, parecendo uns bobos.

Mas nós _éramos_ uns bobos, porém bobos _apaixonados _e_ felizes_, apesar de tudo.

Agora estávamos juntos, e ninguém ia conseguir nos separar.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É isso, gente. Acabou! snif snif

Mas não se preocupem! Vou fazer um pequeno epílogo com uma personagem especial narrando! (façam suas apostas de quem será... ;P)

Devo dizer que ia fazer um final mais elaborado, mais achei melhor não fazer muito drama, deixar algo mais simples, sabem? Então ficou assim!

Espero que tenham gostado da fic como eu gostei de escrevê-la!

_bjss_ e não se esqueçam de comentar, afinal, eu sou movida a comentários... hehehe

Até o epílogo, que logo logo vai sair! ;P

ps: Achei melhor não referir o fato de que eles vão ter uma "pequena" separação, já que no fim do livro eles terminam juntos!

pss: Lancei uma oneshot: "Nada mais que um traidor", é com o Peter narrando sobre as traições que ele liderou e os motivos que o levaram a fazê-las, dêem uma olhada lá e comentem!

psss: Criei um perfil de beta reader, pra quem quiser: http(dois pontos)/www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/beta/2963285/Raquel_Veiga


	4. Epílogo

**Aneleeh - **hahaha, mas a ideia era ser algo que ninguém esperava, mesmo! Afinal, que outro maluco mandaria eles para o Caribe se não eu? E quem não acha engraçado o jeito como a Ginny age com o Harry, né? Eu adoro! Mas não, não é a Hermione narrando o epílogo. Eu pensei em colocá-la mas assim ficaria muito previsível. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado da fic! =*

**Ch** - Que bom que gostou da fic! =*

_Gente linda, assim como eu falei, aqui vai o epílogo, um mini mini mini capítulo! ;P _

_Pra quem imaginou que seria a Hermione narrando, enganei-vos! Não quis ser tão previsível então coloquei o personagem principal que menos apareceu na estória, aqui vai:_

**Epílogo**

**POV Ron**

Acho que tudo está bem. Na medida do possível, pelo menos.

Harry sumiu misteriosamente ontem à noite, e tinha andado meio estranho durante a semana, mas tudo foi-me explicado hoje de manhã.

Se bem que eu pensava que eles já estavam namorando há um bom tempo, mas...

E, sinceramente? Eu não me arrependo de ter permitido o namoro do meu melhor amigo com a minha irmã. Quero dizer, eu não ia entregá-la de bandeja para um marmanjo qualquer, é a _minha irmãzinha_, mas eu conheço o Harry há já bastante tempo e afirmo com convicção que ele está fazendo um bem danado a ela.

Pedi, claro, por mais detalhes. Ele me contou como foi e _onde_ foi, e eu devo admitir que fiquei um pouco surpreso.

- Caribe? – perguntei-lhe. – Uma ilha no Caribe? Isso não faz o mínimo sentido!

- Eu sei, a ideia foi de Hermione. Também estranhei um pouco no início, mas ela disse que o local daria um clima mais romântico e o efeito surtido em Ginny foi positivo, então não tenho nada que reclamar. Você sabe como são os planos de Hermione. Loucos, mas _sempre_ funcionam. – ele me explicou.

Era verdade. Agora que tinha parado para pensar sobre isso, até que fazia sentido.

A louca da Hermione e suas ideias loucas... e geniais.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que vai ser do novo casal formado por Harry e Ginny, mas eu espero que tudo dê certo com eles, assim como espero que tudo dê certo um dia para mim e Hermione.

Tenho visto Ginny muito mais feliz esses dias, e pude perceber também que Harry anda mais descontraído, mais anuviado das suas preocupações com relação a Você-Sabe-Quem. É, eu ainda não tenho coragem suficiente de pronunciar seu nome, mas um dia conseguirei...

Quanto a mim, vou continuar fazendo cara feia quando vir os dois juntos, mesmo que por dentro eu não me importe. Sou orgulhoso o suficiente para não demonstrar como estou feliz por eles dois.

E quanto a eles, Harry será _sempre_ o meu melhor amigo, assim como Ginny _sempre_ vai ser a irmãzinha mais nova que eu _sempre_ vou querer proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí? Gostaram? Eu sei que ficou pequeninha, mas foi só pra não deixar sem epílogo, mesmo. A intenção era ficar o menor possível, já que é só um cap anexo à fic!

Espero que tenham curtido a fic, eu me diverti um bocado escrevendo-a.

Pra quem gostou, continue acompanhando minhas fics e até mais!

_bjss._

**ps: Quero comentários, ok? COMENTEEEEEM!**

**;D**


End file.
